Abstract Overwhelming evidence from past nutrition clinical trials using interventions based on diets or over-the-counter supplements indicate no reduction in the risk of cognitive decline. A recent systematic review by the Lancet Commission, however, identified that about 30% of dementia can be prevented by lifestyle modifications targeting chronic diseases such as diabetes, obesity and hypertension and including dietary interventions. Critical to the mission of NIA will be a new generation of nutrition studies with unique designs that can address this gap to help move the field forward. The field is missing a roadmap to assist with translating quality nutrition science into effective clinical trials and ultimately guide clinical recommendations. This symposium will bring together leading experts in nutrition science, epidemiology and clinical trial design to discuss a path to integrate new directions, including the application of omics technologies and personalized approaches, imaging, nutrition assessment tools, modeling and other areas of relevance to nutrition research and dementia prevention. The symposium is expected to layout a framework for future areas of research in nutrition science by producing an expert opinion paper that addresses the current state of science. Leveraging planning resources from the Alzheimer?s Association, we plan this symposium on July 9th, 2021, preceding AAIC 2021 in Boston. We plan to reach out to ISTAAT members and expect around 300 scientists from various disciplines related to dementia to attend this symposium. The program will be planned during the year preceding the symposium through a series of meetings and conference calls. This symposium will then provide a platform to engage the speakers and attendees in moderated discussions and create expert recommendations. We expect to (1) highlight how novel trial methodologies applicable to nutrition science can inform future clinical trials (2) to provide guidance on relevant regulatory pathways and (3) identify funding priorities. Moreover, the symposium will address the very limited diversity among the current group of active nutrition trial investigators, nutrition in minorities, and how health disparities impact the current nutrition state of science. Success of this program will be evaluated based on participation level, diversity in attendance, engagement of participants and publication of an expert opinion paper in a timely manner.